


Asking is Hard

by kimannebb



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannebb/pseuds/kimannebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wants something but has a hard time asking for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in April 2004 and held on Infinite Passions.

It was right after the show and Chris’s stomach flipped as he climbed the bus but he had promised himself that he would ask. It would be the third night in a row he made that promise but he was determined that he would follow through with it.

He went right to the back where he knew JC would be stripping out of the costume and wiping himself off as best he could before pulling on comfortable pants for the trip to the hotel. Chris didn’t knock or yell out. Nothing. Just barged into the bunk area.

JC spun around. When Chris didn’t say anything JC’s eyebrow quirked and he said, “Yes?”

Chris just tilted his head and didn’t say anything. JC approached him, gave him a hug and chuckled in his ear. Before he pulled away he said, “If you can’t ask Chris then just get ready. I mean, if you need to get ready for whatever it is you’re trying to tell me and we’ll do it. I promised you I’d do anything once. I meant it.” JC’s arms, which were around his waist, squeezed him.

“Alright,” Chris said reluctantly. Pussy. That’s what he was. You’d think he was trying to ask for something so outlandish that he feared that JC would run screaming from the room. It wasn’t bad. In fact he was sure JC had done it before. With other people. Obviously not him since he couldn’t even come out and say it. Although that wasn’t his fault. All those porn movies with the bad dialogue and soundtrack, it made people think that their partners would actually ask for things.

Ever tried to ask for something? It sounded forced and corny and just all around awkward. That was Chris’s problem, he didn’t want to sound like an ass. Somehow the fact that JC knew he wanted something made Chris wonder at how much that boy actually paid attention when he looked as though he was in a zen-like way. Chris breathed out and stripped out of his own pants and went to rejoin the others in the lounge area of the bus.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since they arrived at the hotel and Chris had done everything he could think of to be ready, so he stood by the window and looked out at the roofs of buildings lost in thought. He jumped when he felt arms encircle his stomach. He hadn’t heard JC enter the room.

“So. You all set?” JC asked.

He smiled, turned around and planted a chaste kiss on JC’s lips. “Sure. You wonder why we still have separate rooms? I mean we’ve been doing this for a long time now and yet we still have two rooms, which just increases our expenses. You’d think management would rather save money instead of worrying what kind of ideas the public would get if they found out there were only four rooms booked instead of five.”

JC chuckled heartily. “Dude. You all right? You didn’t get into the secret stash of Pixie Sticks did you? I mean, man, the sex would be great, but damn, you wouldn’t be able to relax afterward.”

Chris smiled. “Nah, just thinking.”

“You know, you’re taking this all too seriously. One, we have to have separate rooms or we’d get caught, and yeah, it sucks. But dude, I love you but I need some time apart after the bus traveling, performing, promo-ing. And you need breaks from me so don’t pull the hurt puppy look. And two, I think you’ve got yourself tied in a knot over sex. Not good man.”

“I’m not. Ok, look, you mentioned trying other things and in my own fashion I’ve probably turned that into more than it should be. And I was never good at asking for something, no matter how inconsequential. Or simple.”

“Chris. Come on man. It’s been a long day. We don’t get to have sex nearly as much as we should and there’s nothing on the schedule for tomorrow morning.” JC pulled Chris closer to the bed. “Sex. Sleep. Breakfast. That’s as far as I’m thinking right now.”

He grinned. “I haven’t gotten past the sex part yet.”

JC barked out a laugh. “Good.” He pulled Chris toward him and slammed his lips against Chris’s. He pulled back and pushed Chris toward the bed. “Touring sucks, not enough sex.”

Chris laughed as JC landed on top of him and pushed the air from his lungs. Chris immediately grabbed the hem of JC’s shirt and pulled. JC knelt so he could take the shirt off and dropped it to the floor. As JC did that, Chris removed his. Best to save time. As JC said, touring took away from sex.

Shirtless, JC straddled Chris’s legs and lightly ran his finger around Chris’s belly, always pausing at the waistband on his track pants. Chris smiled and lifted hips, as JC finished pulling off the pants, Chris already had JC’s soft gray ones caught around his knees. JC shifted himself enough to shove them off the bed after which he climbed back on top of Chris.

Chris met JC in a soft kiss. He knew that JC was going to bring up the subject of “asking,” so Chris grabbed a handful of JC’s hair and deepened the kiss. His tongue swiped over JC’s and across the top of his mouth and Chris could feel JC give into the sensations. Chris would have smirked but his mouth was busy. Very busy.

As Chris was more of a show person than tell Chris shifted them until they were both lying on their sides next to each other. If Chris worked it right things would just happen. He wouldn’t have to say a word, JC would just know. JC was freaky that way.

His planning was interrupted when JC bit his lip. Hard. Chris scowled but before he could make a comment JC told him to flip over. “Backrub man,” JC added as Chris hesitated.

“I thought you wanted sex,” Chris said.

“Backrubs almost always turn into sex.” JC explained.

Ah. Backrubs equal sex. JC logic. Joey gave all of them backrubs but he never fucked Joey. As far as Chris knew, Joey didn’t fuck any of them. Well. Maybe Lance. That was a relationship where the normal dynamics of best friends did not apply, or were re-written. Chris wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Lance altered the rules.

Chris groaned as JC’s hands dug into his shoulder. He was tense.

“Damn, you’re tense.” JC added helpfully.

Instead of the answer of no shit, Chris just moaned to make sure JC continued. Chris felt himself melt into the mattress. JC’s backrubs never lasted long, but they felt oh-so good. Those long fingers, pushing and pulling at all the sore spots. Chris shivered and then shuddered when JC leaned down and kissed his spine.

A few more pressure points and JC licked his shoulder blade. Chris tensed slightly as JC shifted until he was between Chris’s spread legs – which he wasn’t sure how that happened – and then relaxed as JC’s very warm hands squeezed his ass. It felt as though heat was being pumped through JC’s palms – they were that warm.

JC’s mouth was slowly making it down Chris’s back. His lips would kiss the skin, then his tongue would swipe lightly and then he’d rub his scruffy check against the sensitive skin before moving on. Chris wasn’t concerned about how JC knew what he wanted; maybe years of sleeping with someone gave you hints where you didn’t think there were any. He didn’t care. The kiss, swipe and scratch felt too good to care.

Cool air blew across his back as he felt JC shift. The hands continued down to his thighs and Chris gave up all thinking. He felt JC bend over him again. “You’re so easy,” JC whispered in Chris’s ear. Chris just smiled. He wasn’t going to argue. Why bother?

As JC moved down his body he dragged his tongue along the length of Chris’s back, causing Chris to shudder. When JC neared the swell of his ass, the tongue went wide and finished it’s trip down Chris’s body just to the right of where Chris really wanted it.

Chris could feel JC smile against him, so he wiggled his ass to show JC what he wanted.

“Relax,” came the soft command.

As JC continued to rub his upper thighs, his thumbs brushed behind Chris’s balls, which made Chris’s skin prickle. Finally those thumbs inched their way up the curve of his ass to deepen the massage. Like the slut he was with JC, Chris spread his legs wider. He was rewarded with a quick lick where JC’s thumbs had just been.

Chris was embarrassed by the noise he made. He hadn’t meant to be that vocal, but it felt incredible. So good. Why had he waited so long?

JC gave Chris no time to think as he seemed spurned on by Chris’s reaction. The thumbs disappeared for a second but returned – wet. They moved back and forth over his opening. Chris gasped. He felt the bed shift and it was his only warning before the feeling of something soft and wet flicked over his entrance.

“God,” Chris moaned, half into the mattress. The tongue moved faster a couple of times, and then withdrew. The thumbs, Chris assumed, returned wetter than before and pushed into him. One, then the other and back again.

He felt so exposed. Spread out like he was. So open. It was different to Chris than when JC fucked him. He had no reasons, it just was.

Chris arched his back as he felt JC’s tongue swipe across him again. Once, twice. JC spread his cheeks wider and then that soft wetness was inside of him. Inside. Chris fisted the sheets and turned his head so he groaned into the mattress as he pushed back against JC. Screw the difference. Chris didn’t care about his reservations anymore, he was going to enjoy himself.

Somehow JC wiggled his tongue on the way in and Chris shifted up on his knees, making his cock brush against the bed as he rose. Chris wanted JC’s hand on him, but Chris wasn’t sure if JC could manage everything at once. Chris shifted until he held himself upright with his left arm and used the right to grab his own cock.

JC moaned at his actions and the vibrations went right through Chris.

“JC,” he groaned as he stroked himself. Using all of his balance he was able shove himself back against JC and stroke with his other hand. Fingers gripped his ass tighter and JC’s tongue seemed to go deeper. Somehow. With each thrust the feeling zinged through Chris.

Chris moved his hand faster but then JC pulled back and Chris whimpered. Before Chris could form words to protest the removal, JC spread him as far as possible and thrust his tongue in deep. All the air from Chris’s lungs rushed out of him. His left hand twisted the sheet. His right pumped several times faster – then he was shaking from head to toe. Gasping out JC’s and God’s name. His orgasm shook him to the core.

He could still feel the tongue move slowly inside him as he shivered and lowered himself to the bed, unmindful of the wet spot. With some effort Chris let go of the sheet and took a deep and calming breath. By this time JC was kissing the soft skin at the base of his back and his fingers were stroking Chris’s skin. Chris rolled toward his back and JC moved to lie in front of him.

“Relaxed now?” JC asked.

Always a smartass. Not many people realized that JC was such a smartass. Chris considered himself lucky. “Yes. And you?” Chris replied as he reached for the hard on he knew JC still had.

“Mmmmm,” was the only response.

Chris leaned forward and ran his tongue across JC’s swollen, wet lips. As Chris fisted JC’s cock, JC’s whole body twitched and Chris swallowed JC’s groan. JC grabbed Chris’s hip and started to thrust. Chris could tell that JC only needed a little so he kept still which allowed JC to fuck himself into Chris’s fist. It was a sight to be seen, but Chris kept his eyes closed as he concentrated on matching his tongue to JC’s hips. The hand on his hip clenched. JC’s hips snapped quickly and he moaned into Chris’s mouth as he came all over Chris and the bed. JC’s body shuddered and the kisses became slower and further apart.

“You relaxed now?” Chris asked in return.

JC smiled and kissed him. JC shifted on the bed and encountered the wet spot. “Dude, we gotta move.”

“Get up and go to the other bed then.” While Chris didn’t relish the thought of moving, sleeping in that current bed just wasn’t an option. JC wiped himself off using the sheet before he rolled off the mattress. Chris followed suit.

Chris moved up behind JC and wrapped his arm around JC’s waist. “It was sex, sleep, then breakfast right?” asked Chris.

“Yep,” JC responded. “So we sleep.” After a moments pause he continued, “and next time don’t make me figure it out on my own.”

Chris tightened his arm, squeezing JC. “And how’d you know what it was, Spazz?”

“You think you’re subtle, but you’re not. You’ve become predictable in certain areas.”

“Predictable?” Chris playfully bit JC’s shoulder. “Am not.”

JC laughed and snuggled closer against Chris. “I’m not playing that game. Go to sleep.”

Chris didn’t say anything, just kissed the skin he had bitten and closed his eyes. He might not be having a lot of sex, but what there was of it, was great.

~fin~


End file.
